My Ocs
by Aztec98
Summary: The title says it all
1. Rose Pedal

**Name: **Rose Pedal

**Age:** 18

**Gender: **Femme

**Personality: **Likes hanging out and shooting her gun, likes a guy who loves the inside, leaning towards going neutral

**Description: **A sleek frame that is similar to a femme but has Optimus's armor. Black bace color with pink flames with random rose pedals

**Alt Mode: **A black semi with pink and rose pedal flames on the sides.

**Weapons: **Proton blasters, energon sword, and grenades

**Bio: **Rose's origin is unknown. She has crash landed on earth and was rescued by the autobots team. Due to her paint job the bots were surprised to see she was an autobot She looked allot like Optimus so Ratchet did some energon scans were half positive saying that she is the rightful daughter of Optimus Prime. but Optimus was starting to get over protective. Now all she wants to do is be as far away from him as possible. But further on in her life Rosie realizes that not all of her blood is Autobot.

**Crush:** Breakdown.


	2. Axle

**Name: **Axle

**Age:** 25

**Gender: **Femme

**Personality: **Likes hanging out with the wreckers, very competitive, loves to cuddle

**Description: **A sleek purple frame with silver and black wiering, has guns in various places (like the wreckers), has a helm similar to Roadbuster's

**Alt Mode: **Purple and White Chevy Impala NASCAR decked out with guns

**Weapons: **3 proton blasters, grenades, 2 human RPG's

**Bio: **Back on Cybertron Axle was one of the fieriest and the savagest femme warier there was. That is how she became a part of the team. She was with them on the ship which brought the second wave of autobots. After the war was over Optimus announced that spark mates were aloud. That made all the mechs' hunt down every femme on the base especially Axle. There was Ironhide, then Topspin, and even the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to wow her, but then there was Roadbuster.

He started the relationship slowly and became her best friend. Then boyfriend and girl friend. He never asked for her to mate or spark-merge. He only asked for the occasional kiss or he stole 's what she liked about him. He was a lot like her, raced a lot, cuddled, and he had the kindest spark (off the battle field). So one day the two were watching a movie with the humans at nest *Twilight* and decided It was stupid so they went on a drive and in front of the reflecting pool Roadbuster asked Axle to be his mate...you know the answer.

**Spark Mate: **Roadbuster


	3. Lilly Pursuit

**Name:** Lilly/ Pursuit

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Femme

**Faction:** Decepticon

**Personality:** Loves to cuddle, prank, and fight

**Description:** A blue, black, and white frame. Black helm, wrists, and ankles. Blue armor, Black wings and leggings.

**Alt Mode:** Pontiac g8 NY police car

**Weapons: **Pistol

**Bio:** Long lost daughter of Prowl and Jazz sent to earth so she would be able to avoid the war. She was raised by humans as a sparkling because she was disguised as a human baby. When the bots came to earth they 'ran into' Cheyenne who joins the team. Along the way of learning to cope with giant robot aliens Cheyenne finds out the truth about her past. She is transformed into Pursuit and fights alongside her parents. in one battle she runs into a decepticon scout Barricade. They are two star crossed lovers and meet off the battle field. When her parents find out they giver her a choice. Either stop seeing Barricade or join the decepticons.

**Crush:** Barricade, Soundwave


	4. Cheyenne Automatic

**Name: **Cheyenne/ Automatic

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Femail/Femme

**Faction: **Autobots

**Personality: **Likes to play shooting games and play in the forest. Is very stern and disapproves of make-up (lol can't spell the pit spawned item XD) TOTALY TOMBOY!

**Description**Dirty blond hair, baby blue eyes with a green tint around the pupil, freckles, hair goes down to shoulders.

Bumblebee's frame and door wings, Jazz's helm (minus the visor), Optimus's faceplate

**Alt Mode: **2012 Chevy Camaro; dark red

**Weapons: **Twin blades, mini cannon, cybertronian pistol

**Bio: **Cheyenne was guarded by Ironhide for some time (a year) over that time he adopted her as his own sparkling and he inturn became her second father. Further down the road barricade realises that he and chy are destoned to be sparkmates, so when he kisses her for the first time his spark spontaniously merges with her DNA turning Cheyenne into a half cybertronian. Due to a series of events she is turned into Automatic: daughter of Ironhide and cheromia.

**Crush: **Sideswipe, Barricade


End file.
